


The Whole World Smizes With You

by shanparkervarietyhour



Category: American Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanparkervarietyhour/pseuds/shanparkervarietyhour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jesse meets Tyra Banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Smizes With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I am actually posting in this fandom. In case you were wondering, this pairing is not totally spontaneous; Tyra does, in fact, have a crush on Jesse. http://youtu.be/aG1PKes1V3U So, enjoy! It's pretty short but let me know if you think I should keep this going!

Jesse doesn’t know how he ended up on the Tyra Banks show. It’s not like he’s promoting anything; in fact, he’s in the middle of filming a new movie. There’s nothing at all remarkable going on in his career right now, but apparently Tyra Banks wants to interview him and his publicist seems to think that’s a good idea.

He’s not really all that familiar with Tyra. He knows the basic facts; she used to be a model, she has a show about modeling, and she has this show which is a lot like the talk shows he’s spent so much time on except a bit more girly. He asked Hallie Kate if she watches it and she just scoffed at him, so he assumes it’s not particularly intelligent programming. But still, his publicist seems to think it’s a good idea.

Tyra’s studio is not too far from Jesse’s apartment, so he can walk there. He ends up getting there a few minutes early. All around the studio are pictures of Tyra. Tyra posing this way, Tyra posing that way. Tyra holding an umbrella, Tyra standing in Central Park. Tyra is everywhere. She’s very aesthetically pleasing, Jesse thinks. Not quite his type, but he can appreciate how other men could find her attractive.

Jesse enters through the stage door and is greeted by a frazzled PA. “Mr. Eisenberg, right over here,” she says ushering him into an empty dressing room. “Hair and makeup will be here shortly. Let me know if you need anything and Ms. Banks will be happy to take care of it.”

“Oh, uh, thank you,” he says. He can’t think of anything he really needs, so he sits and waits for hair and makeup. The PA was calling Tyra Ms. Banks. Is he supposed to call her Ms. Banks too? Whatever he was supposed to call her, she sounds nice enough.

Just then, a tall woman with even taller hair walks into the dressing room. “Oooh, honey,” she says as she plops a box of styling products on the dressing room table, “you are even cuter in person.”

Jesse blushes. “Thank you,” he says even though he doesn’t imagine he is all that cute not in person. The woman introduces herself as Kristin and begins to work on his hair. Apparently, he’s already done a great job with the whole “just got out of bed” look with his hair (he doesn’t bother to tell her that he simply hasn’t done anything with his hair since he got out of bed). She puts concealer on a couple of blemishes and then he’s ready to go.

Jesse’s used to the perfect stranger that is going to ask him a bunch of questions he’s answered a hundred times before. He’s used to the screaming girls in the audience. What he’s not used to is the perfect stranger doubling as a screaming girl.

Tyra’s curled up in a ball in her white armchair, her perfectly manicured hands covering her mouth. It’s the same look he gets in the coffee shop sometimes, like the girl might explode or something. As Jesse walks closer, the applause gets louder and Tyra jumps out of her seat and hops up and down a little bit. She gives him the customary hug hello, and he’s pretty sure she gasps a little bit. The applause dies down and they both sit.

“Hi Jesse,” she says shyly as the audience chuckles.

“Hello,” he says with a small wave, which is supposed to be friendly but probably just makes him look dumb.

Tyra giggles a little bit before she seems to remember that she’s supposed to be interviewing him. She clears her throat and smiles at him. “So, Jesse, how are you?”

“Uh, I’m good. I’m filming a movie right now and that’s going pretty well.” The audience applauds at the mention of the movie.

“Ooooh, what’s it about?”

“Uh, it’s about this older, married couple. And my character and my girlfriend kind of step in and help get the spice back into their relationship.”

“And do you have a girlfriend in real life?”

Jesse’s startled for a moment. “Uh, no, no. I’m single, uh, currently.”

Tyra nods, her eyes gleaming. “And how do you feel about older women?”

The audience responds with an, “Ooooooooooh.”

Jesse clears his throat. “Well, uh, I guess I like older women. I mean, uh, the last woman I dated was older than I am and it went pretty well. Until we, you know, broke up.”  
Tyra nods again. “Well, Jesse, if you’re ever in the mood to hang around with an older woman, here’s my number.”

Jesse’s stunned. He takes the slip of paper and looks down at it. It looks like an actual person’s phone number. Holy shit, he thinks. Did Tyra really just give him her number on live television? “Uh, thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The audience “Oooooooooh”s some more and Tyra turns the conversation back to Jesse’s career. It’s all very strange. He’s used to random women giving him their number, but when they do it’s not usually on the talk show that they host.

The interview is finally over, and Tyra gives him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He blushes as she sticks her thumb and pinky out and pulls her hand to her face and mouths, “Call me.”

Jesse’s been in some strange shows, but this has, by far, got to be the strangest.


End file.
